The Forgotten Brine
by LionRollSrudios
Summary: A Minecraft Story A light softly glows in a cave. The mobs darn to go in there and never to return. Players challenge it but never respawn. What lives in the cave and why does it never show its form? But what happens when Players and Brines get too close...
1. Chapter 1:Meeting them all

**Hello everyone! I am making this story cause a friend of mine made a character so I also made one too giving her a story soooo...I hope you enjoy!!!**

A world, a world where creatures and players battle. Where others make it their home and others make it their battle grounds. It was open to the world. No on ran it, no one controlled it. Just an open free world for all to join.

One player though seemed to stand out of the rest. She stood tall with her diamond sword on her back and a potch with a small creeper in it. Her hair was long but put in a ponytail and her clothes were dark as night as her eyes glowed amber. "Alright time to build us our new home little one" she said with courage taking an axe out of her bag she took down trees one by one. Soon she packs everything she needs and heads off out of the small village.

As the travel goes by two nights has past and it seems the further they went the less mobs they were. Soon they get to an area, She stops seeing a magnificent view with the sunrise behind it. Taken away she smiles putting up a torch on a little gate. "Alright my little friend thus is where our home will be!" She fist pumped as the little creeper hissed happily.

Before she set up a build for her home she explores around the area checking for animal signs of other players or food of any kind. Soon she stops just to the right of the dark part under the cliff a underground cave entrance layed. Leaning over the ledge alittle she saw some odd light coming from it. Her curiosity was getting to her as she started making a stair set but saw it was turning dark. Worried for the night she finds a spot and starts building.

A 11 by 13 house was built. It's dark oak walls with white quatz blocks flooring. Making it 2 stories she puts a dark blue bed and a little dark green bed in the right corner. "Okay buddy time to deep for the night" She whispered tiredly. "Screee" the little creeper hissed tired like too.

They soon went into their beds resting for the night. The moonlight creeper in through the windows as it brighten the room. Alittle too bright. I flash soon happened making a white figure appear. It had a figure like a player but an odd looking flowers growing on its eyes.

It glided over to the edge of the bed to the player. She slept peacefully not even knowing it was there above her bed. The figure touched the woman's head. "Curiosity..." The figure whispered softly but the word echoed through the home.

Swiftly moving back from the woman the figured vanished as soon as the sun peeked through the mountains. The woman woke from her dream stretching her arms. "Mmmmm another wondrous day..."

She went to her little crafting area downstairs and cooked herself some cooked steak and milk. She felt a little nudge on her leg looking down seeing her little creeper. "Oh don't worry I got you breakfast too!"

She kneels down giving the little creeper a small peice of lamb making the little one hiss happily as he ate. After finishing her breakfast she oddly wanted to go mining today.

"Hmmm...what do ya say buddy we go mining today" she says making her little creeper hiss with a nod. "Alright I guess so, let's go look for some caves"

She heads out to the open area where the hills stood tall and the trees seemed to be really tall. She walked around looking for the big cave she saw yesterday. Heading out alittle more into where the trees layed in the shade, to the right of them she found the cave. "There you are!" She says.

Climbing down alittle she stopped at the entrance seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Hmmm maybe it was my eyes playing with me again" she says to herself smiling. She grabs her torches and pickaxe going down with the creeper in her bag.

Lighting her way and leaving a trail of light she mines her way down when she hit a dead end. "Alittle more then I'll take a break..." She felt hunger hit her as she had a feeling she had to keep mining alittle more.

She hit and hit and hit the stone breaking one after another. She soon felt tired sitting down in the dark cramped space panting. She grabbed her cooked potatoes eating them as she regained her strength. "Alright my little friend back to mining!" She yells with pride.

As she started to mine the stone it broke shining in a very bright light. She covered her eyes shielding herself from the blinding light.

It slowly started to fade away and it showed something that made her jaw almost drop. A perfect circular cave opened up with multiple other entrances to other parts of the cave. Above it showed a dome made up of a unknown crystal block, it looked almost like a diamond block but really crystal like.

She awed at the wondrous design of a cave. No it looked like a home almost. "Hello?" She says.

She walks in memorized by the beauty she stood in. Walking more she sees a big rock in the middle covers in sharp thorns. Covered with big roses colored as with splattered red.

"Blood?" She questions it walking closer. As she step closer she slowly realized that there was a body. A player. Underneath the thorns. "HEY! YOU ALRIGHT!?!" She panics running over ready to rip off the throns.

She stops frozen realizing what is infront of her. A girl shorter then her wearing a black jacket with a white fluffed hood around her neck. She sat up from the flowers, the branches rapped around her figure hugging her gently as the flowers seemed to not touch her. But she had small yellowish and orangish small ones covering her eyes...

"A Brine..." She whispered backing away. The girl seemed to not see But she turned in the direction of her voice. "Hello A.N." She smiles towards the woman. "Wha...who are you?" A.N. nervously says reaching for her sword in her bag.

As she does her little creeper jumps out and goes towards the girl. "Little buddy wait!!!" A.N. yells scared for her friend but he jumped as the girl catches him holding gently. "Thank you for bringing her my little friend..." She says lifting the little creeper nuzzling him softly.

"Wha...little...buddy.." A.N. felt shocked but really confused. The girl looked towards where A.N. stood as did the creeper looked at her too. "A.N. I'm sorry to make this so fast but...I needed someone here.." She says as a light warm glow came from her.

A.N. let her emotions calm as she stood there wanting questions answered. "Okay well I'm confused right now...but please answer three questions" she points at her as the girl nodded.

"Of course..." She nods as A.N. walked closer slowly. "One who are you, Two why are you here and Three...whats going on here..." She stops just inches from the rock. The girl smiled softly.

"My name is Lion, I am a brine. I have lost something important and out of it all...the world is in danger..." She answers A.N.'s questions making A.N. shocked.

"What..."

"A.N...I'm sorry"

 **I hope you liked it! It will take me some time but I hope you can wait alittle for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Missed by Chance

A.N. felt an odd feeling of calmness but it only made her heart race more. Who was this girl and why is she telling me this. Why would my little buddy betray me. Is this a trap. A.N. thought as so many questions went through her mind.

"It seems you are not ready yet for the answers A.N." Lion said. Standing up Lion dragged the vines behind her as the red flowers fell off, as they did before they hit the ground they turned a very dark red color as they died.

A.N. backed away pulling out her sword. Lion stepped back surprised but soon kept walking to her. "S-Stay away!" A.N. yelled with fear in her voice. Lion kept walking to her until A.N.'s sword was just inches from her chest.

Lion slowly grabs her sword letting it sink into her chest. A.N. was shocked hearing it cut through flesh and see a dark liquid spilled from her chest. "Wah...but..."

"Calm yourself A.N." She let's go as the slice in her hand, the vines curls around it as the liquid disappeared and in its place bloomed another flower.

A.N. looks at her. "Okay your really freaking me out lady" A.N. nervously says backing away. "...I'll just show you then" Reaching out Lion rapped vines around A.N.'s arms. "What are yo-" A.N. stops as she sees flashes of Lions memories.

A creator making a new creature. Stronger than Herobrine, Kinder than a Villager, Cursed more then a witch. An Unfinished project they never finished.

Sealed behind a fire wall no one could use her. A new world opened up breaking through the fire wall and she was able to make a home but other players wanted to kill her for loot. So she hid, in the darkest parts of caves and made friends with the monsters.

Letting A.N. go she looks at her. A.N. looked at her before putting her sword away. "...Follow me" she says walking away. Lion picks up the little creeper before being followed by A.N.

They walk slowly as for a moment A.N. was infront of her. Stopping just at the entrance of the cave. A.N. turns around looking at Lion. She kneels down letting the little creeper go to A.N.

Putting both hands out,Lion leans forward as if she was touching something. Suddenly a bright red screen appeared with flashing zeros and ones. A.N. watches in amazement seeing it slowly start to crack. Before another sound of a crack a loud beeping was heard then a harsh scream.

Lion was being shocked by the wall. A.N. took a step forward wanting to help. "N-NO!...S-Stay back!" Lion warned A.N. Thinking alittle more she realized that it was a fire wall. Anything on the other side of it cannot get in...or out.

Lion was on the ground quivering in pain. Soon though the wall disappeared leaving a hurt Lion. A.N. soon kneeled down helping a weak Lion back to the inside of the cave.

"So you really can't leave..." A.N. asked her. Lion shook her head as she laid down on the pile of flowers. "Sadly...No I can not..." Lion says taking slow easy breaths. A.N. sat next to her. Lion leaned on her shoulder. A.N. gladly accepted it petting her head. "...How can we get you out.." A.N. said.

"You can't A.N...only the creators of this world can free me..." Lion says. "But...no one knows who they are!" Lion nodded to A.N.'s words. "Yes...No one knows..." Lion whispers. A.N. felt anger rise in her but soon felt Lion's body feel heavy.

Looking over she saw her mouth slightly open letting out slowly calm breaths. She has fallen asleep. A.N. slowly layed her back standing up. "...I'll be back tomorrow.." She says walking to the entrance of the cave with her little creeper behind her.

A figure.

A dark figure with two white eyes. Walking out from the shadow of one of the caves. "My little flower friend..." he whispers kneeling down touching her cheek. "..Don't worry I'm still looking for a player to take your place..." He whispers kneeling down more kissing her forehead.

"Hero...Brine" she says lifting her left arm up to touch him. He takes her hand guiding it to his cheek. Nuzzling it he closes his eyes. "Don't worry...I'll be back tomorrow" he says

He stands up looking over at the cave entrance "I thought I sealed that part up.." he waves his hand as dirt and stone blocks morph out of no where blocking the cave entrance. "There now those stupid players can't get to you my flower friend..." He turns walking away back to the cave he came out of.

Lion lays there in silents. Looking up at the caves ceiling she sees that some vines are starting to grow tangling down from the surface. Reaching her hand up she let's the vines on her arms extend going up and up. Suddenly she felt a burning pain retracting the vine.

Bringing it back down she sees the tip of it is burnt. Flopping her hand to her side she let's out a quivery sigh. "I just was to be free..." She whispers softly. Soon a black liquid goes down her cheek. Her breath quickens as she let's out a cry. Soon the cave is filled with her voice. As the players above rejoice...

"A beautiful girl with gorgeous eyes, a hidden world filled with hurt and lies."

 **Okay guys here's chapter 2 of this story. it took me awhile but I finally did it!!!**


End file.
